Búsqueda
by Drazharm
Summary: ¿Quiénes son los padres de Terass? ¿Quiénes son aquellos arqueros que lo salvan?
1. Soledad en compañía

Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Soledad en compañia

Alrededor de la hoguera estaban los tres compañeros reunidos, charlando sobre su caza, aunque había uno a parte.

Terass, en esta ocasión sin ningún animal a su lado. Ysisnir y Kaleg se habían quedado en los establos de Ventormenta, pues las Llanuras ardientes eran un lugar demasiado peligroso para ellos, y el avezado cazador no quería que les pasase nada a sus animales.

En esos momentos estaba afilando su espada con una de las múltiples piedras de afilar que le proporcionaba un viejo amigo suyo, un experimentado enano de Forjaz, apartado de los otros tres aventureros… Sintiéndose terriblemente solo.

Siempre estaba de un lado para otro, arrastrado a los sitios que él más odiaba de una manera u otra. Nunca, nunca conseguía estar asentado más de una semana en un sitio… Darnassus o Forjaz, sólo pedía eso, estar con las personas que él apreciaba, como sus compañeros de la hermandad, con Yoru o con los herreros de Forjaz, con los que, curiosamente, se llevaba tremendamente bien para ser un elfo.

Negó para sí e intentó apartar esos pensamientos de la cabeza, aunque no lo conseguía, por que cada vez que lo hacía, siempre caía en las redes de Yoru o de Kathleen. Aquellas dos mujeres se habían cavado un hueco en su corazón, y habían hecho raíces en él, siendo así imposibles de arrancar… a pesar de que estuviesen totalmente fuera de su alcance.

Por ejemplo, Yoru; era la jefa de su hermandad, una experta cazadora y seguida por todos, ella sabía levantar la moral y cómo actuar en todo momento…

"Sin embargo… ¿Yo qué diablos soy? Un insignificante elfo nocturno, que sólo hago de relleno entre las filas de la hermandad, un cazador pésimo, buscabullas y odiado por todo aquel que me ve… las pocas veces que alguien ha mostrado un mínimo interés por mí, siempre ha sido para utilizarme como a un peón en el ajedrez o un señuelo…" Y luego, por la otra banda, estaba Kathleen, aquella humana, tan bella, tan adorable y deseable… sin embargo, la diferencia interracial… le impedía quererla, pues los escasos ochenta años a los que aspiraba a vivir cualquier humano apenas eran un suspiro para un elfo nocturno….

Sacudió la cabeza varias veces con mucha brusquedad. ¿¡Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando!?

Era un cazador, un solitario, y así seguiría siendo, por muy poco que le gustase.

Al menos, así evitaba que le hiciesen daño. Desechó todos esos pensamientos de su fatigada mente y se fijó en la piedra de afilar, ya casi completamente gastada.

Lanzó una furibunda mirada a su espada ya completamente afilada y arrojó la roca al frente, haciendo que ésta cayese en un río de lava. Observó cómo se fundía con rapidez, con toda la calma del mundo.

Suspiró y sacó su arco, examinándole la madera y a continuación sacó un paño para limpiarlo.

Mientras limpiaba, oyó las carcajadas de sus compañeros, y a continuación un quejido seguido de más carcajadas.

Apretó sus dientes, los cuales rechinaron y siguió con su labor, evitando pensar en esos bastardos.

Durante un rato largo, los pensamientos volvieron a llamar a las puertas de su mente una vez más, de nuevo, sobre su soledad.

Ya desde que había nacido, la gente no hacía más que hacerle daño y apartarse de él, desde sus padres, quienes lo abandonaron en las puertas del templo de Elune, hasta los instructores del árbol Teldrassil.

Justo en ese momento, y únicamente en ese momento, se preguntó por primera vez:

"¿Quiénes son mis padres y por qué me abandonaron?" Sus pensamientos empezaron a resonar por todos los recovecos de su mente, como el eco de su voz en una caverna, sin cesar, sin dejar de atormentarle.

Levantó la mirada hacia la redonda y plateada luna, la cual bañaba todo el territorio con su brillante luz plateada, excepto las zonas que estaban cerca de los ríos de lava, los cuales tenían un matiz entre rojizo y anaranjado.

Bajó la mirada y pareció ver que una sombra empezaba a moverse hacia él, aunque al cabo de unos segundos, ésta desapareció y no había nada ni nadie. Pensó que podía ser un efecto visual o un guardián dracónico aislado, pues aquellas escamosas, viles y depravadas criaturas, con débiles vestigios humanos en sus rasgos, aunque eran tan leves, que lo único que les dejó esa herencia impura años atrás era la dudosa "virtud" de empuñar las armas y su torso vagamente humano que se alzaba sobre sus cuatro patas de dragón, mientras una superficie escamosa recubría su piel de tal manera que raramente necesitaban el uso de armaduras.

El elfo mantuvo la mirada fija en donde la pareció ver la sombra, aunque a pesar de que estuvo mirando fijamente, la silueta oscura no se volvió a dejar ver. Pensó que aquello era su mente, que le había jugado una mala pasada.

Al cabo de unos minutos, oyó un violento siseo justo detrás de las rocas en donde había aparecido la sombra.

A la velocidad del rayo, Terass pegó un brinco y se levantó con la agilidad propia de un leopardo, cargando una vez estuvo de pié en su arco una flecha.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó un guerrero humano, embutido en una pesadísima armadura de placas. Era un hombre enorme, con una fuerza equiparable a su tamaño, pues medía casi lo que tres hombres. Era feo, tenía la cara completamente asaltada por una viruela mal curada años atrás, aunque conseguía disimularlo gracias a que se había dejado el pelo largo y le tapaba la mayor parte de las picaduras. Era ya mayor, y se notaba, ya que el pelo moreno presentaba numerosas canas.

-Me ha parecido oír y haber visto algo en aquellas rocas…-El guerrero lo interrumpió.

-Vete a ver.-Terass soltó un bufido de resentimiento y lo miró de reojo de mala gana. Buscó ayuda en sus otros dos compañeros, un ingeniero gnomo tremendamente excéntrico y un enano gruñón, mas ellos asintieron ante las palabras del guerrero.

"Ahora veo a dónde llega el interés de la gente." Pensó con resentimiento. Echó a andar hacia las rocas, mientras escuchaba las carcajadas, hasta que se fueron apagando poco a poco, cuando ya estaba detrás del as rocas. De nuevo, oyó el siseo. Apuntó a todos lados con el arco cargado, aunque no vio nada. De nuevo, otro siseo.

Terass, irritado, decidió darse la vuelta, aunque se encontró con el camino bloqueado por un guardián dracónico. Dos palmos más alto que el elfo, la cara de dragón… un lagarto gigante. Lo poco que se podía ver de humano en él era su torso humano, alzado a las cuatro patas de dragón, completamente recubierto de escamas negras como la noche, acompañadas de unos ojos rojos como la sangre y unas pupilas que podían ser perfectamente rendijas, otorgándole un aspecto muy fiero y amedrentador.

No tenía más armadura que unos brazales oxidados de metal, como acostumbraban a proteger las muñecas, y una lanza como arma, siseó de nuevo y gruñó.

-¡Chicos!-Gritó Terass, mas ninguno de sus compañeros vino a ayudarle, sino que empezaron a oírse gritos de combate provenientes del campamento mientras oía al guerrero rugir:

-¡¡Emboscada!! ¡¡Nos atacan!!-El guerrero dragón rió inhumanamente al ver que su emboscada surtió el efecto que esperaba.

Empezó a cargar contra el cazador. Apenas los separaban cinco metros el uno del otro, aunque Terass, aprovechando que ya tenía la flecha cargada, utilizó su escaso poder mágico para cargarla de veneno con el poder que le confería la naturaleza. Descargó el proyectil, mientras éste era cargado y lanzado, una estela de verde oscuro lo siguió, dando a entender que ya estaba lleno de veneno.

La flecha impactó contra el hombro del dragón y lo hizo retroceder. Éste, enfurecido, se arrancó la flecha, mientras Terass aprovechaba para coger una posición más ventajosa y acribillarle a flechazos, aunque tuvo la mala suerte de que todas rebotaban contra las escamas, sin provocarle ni cosquillas… Estaba perdido, aunque no se rendiría sin luchar.

El guardián volvió a la carga, alzando la lanza por encima de su cabeza y saltó encima del elfo, quien desenvainó la espada con rapidez y desvió la lanzada. Lanzó un tajo rápido, aunque el corte rebotó en las escamas, profiriendo un sonido metálico. "Me falta fuerza…" Pensó con desaliento. El dragón lanzó otro golpe, ésta vez en dirección vertical, tentando darle en la cabeza. Le dio con fuerza con la parte del mástil, haciendo que Terass cayese como un tronco sobre el suelo lleno de cenizas. Éstas se levantaron cuando su cuerpo cayó.

Estuvo unos instantes aturdido, viéndolo todo dando vueltas, aunque pudo percibir que los otros guardias dracónicos ya estaban cerca. A continuación, gritos. Chillidos de esas criaturas, y al cabo de unos segundos, sonidos de cuerpos al caer. Se levantó con la espada en alto y atacó al guardián que estaba erguido sobre él, dándole un severo corte en el brazo izquierdo.

"¡¡Bien!!" Pensó para sí mientras la sangre manchaba su espada y caía al finalizar el mango. Sin embargo, el medio dragón no dudó en coger la espada con la otra mano. Acercó su cara a la de Terass y le rugió.

El cazador lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver la fiereza de la criatura.

Aunque el dracónico no pudo hacer gala de fiereza durante más tiempo… Una flecha se había clavado en su nuca e hizo que cayese muerto.

Terass se deshizo del peso del guardián y miró a todos lados, buscando a su salvador… bueno, salvadores.

A lo lejos, había dos figuras, encapuchadas y envueltas en mantos negros como la noche, con los arcos en mano.

Terass echó a andar hacia ellos, aunque los dos arqueros se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon, ocultándose entre las sombras con facilidad.

A pesar de que Terass empezó a correr cuando ellos se habían marchado, en su busca, no los encontró.

Volvió a donde se había desarrollado la batalla y se encontró con los cadáveres de sus compañeros y de las bestias. No les dio ninguna lástima, aunque estaba preocupado por los dos arqueros que lo habían salvado. ¿Qué sentido tenía salvar a alguien si no se le va a decir nada? Suspiró y se agachó para arrancar una flecha de los guardianes dracónicos.

Nunca había visto una igual… era una flecha serrada y, en vez de tener dos filos, tenía cuatro, posiblemente hechos para mejorar la penetración, a parte, era más larga que las flechas normales. Desde luego, no era una flecha darnasiana. La guardó en un carcaj a parte, pensando en llevársela a Yoru, tal vez ella supiese qué tipo de flecha era, ya que tenía más experiencia en esas cosas. A continuación, examinó una de las armas de los guerreros, una espada que le había llamado mucho la atención…

El mango era de plata élfica, posiblemente de los altos elfos, antiguos aliados de los humanos, mas la hoja era de mitrhil enano… Dura como una roca y liviana como una pluma. Era sumamente bella, medía aproximadamente lo mismo que su propia espada… parecía haber sido hecha para él. Unos rubíes desprendían una luz rojiza, obviamente dañados, ya que estaban fragmentados en algún punto. Aunque su luz no dejaba de ser bella, mas a la vez… era… rabiosa, como si estuviese transmitiendo odio, rabia y furia. La guardó en su vaina, sustituyendo a su espada larga, aunque ésta la puso al lado derecho de la cintura… a parte de tenerle cariño a su arma, siempre venía bien para una emergencia.

"Rencor de las razas…" Pensó Terass al darse cuenta de la luz de los rubíes y de los sentimientos que le causaba al mirarla.


	2. Buscando lo ilocalizable

Capitulo 2

Buscando lo ilocalizable

Ya montado en su sable de la noche con un pelaje blanco como la nieve recién caída, Terass estaba de camino a Ventormenta, en busca de respuestas.

¿De quién era esa flecha? ¿Por qué le habían salvado? Estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo, costase lo que le costase.

La armadura de cuero se resentía por cada sacudida que daba el animal, y Terass se aferraba a la silla de montar con toda la fuerza que tenía, como si tuviese miedo de caer de ella.

"Uf… menos mal que el instructor era sabio y sabía cómo aguantar el equilibrio sobre el lomo del bicho este…" Pensó para sí mismo, entrando ya en el bosque de Elwynn, dejando atrás a varios gnolls que empezaron a perseguirle con las hachas en alto, aunque abandonaron su persecución nada más ver que les ganaba terreno con inmensa facilidad. Ya estaba llegando a Villadorada, aunque, con evidente nerviosismo, vio cómo tres aldeanas y dos guardias corrían despavoridos hacia él. Detrás de ellos corrían dos elfos sangrientos y un orco, con las espadas en alto. No tenían organización, ni siquiera parecían trabajar juntos, a pesar de que así fuera.

Presas fáciles.

-¡Ayudadnos!-Gritó una de las aldeanas, desesperada y suplicante, si no fuera por que estaban siendo perseguidas y amenazadas de muerte por esos tres guerreros, se habría arrodillado ante él y suplicaría. Terass no respondió, si no que saltó de los lomos del sable de la noche y en pleno salto, sacó su arco.

Cargó energía y disparó hacia el cielo. Los guerreros de la horda lo miraron desconcertados, luego divertidos, y finalmente, carcajeándose.

Aunque su regocijo acabó pronto, pues lo que hizo Terass fue disparar una flecha "Repartida" como la llamaba él. Con la suficiente energía, y no poca, podía hacer que la flecha se dividiese en cientos de pequeños proyectiles mágicos, causando un daño similar al de una flecha entera cuando se clavaban en un cuerpo.

La tromba de proyectiles hizo acto de presencia con rapidez, cubriendo a los guerreros de un aura azulada y de cientos de diminutos proyectiles cayendo del cielo. Rugieron de pavor y trataron de huir, mas las flechas eran tantas que no pudieron esquivarlas a tiempo. Cinco proyectiles se clavaron en la espalda del piel verde con fuerza, derribando y acabando con la vida de éste, mientras que los elfos sangrientos recibieron varios flechazos en los brazos, atravesando sus cotas de mallas. Terass sonrió y cargó de nuevo otra flecha y, utilizando más energía mágica, la dividió en dos, haciendo que cada una saliese disparada hacia cada elfo sangriento. A uno lo mató del flechazo en el costado, atravesando de nuevo su paupérrima armadura de mallas y al otro lo dejó tullido, haciendo que éste cayese al suelo. Ambos guardias salieron a toda velocidad hacia el elfo tullido y lo acuchillaron todo lo imaginable.

"Cobardes… típico de las razas jóvenes…" Pensó con desprecio. Montó de nuevo en el sable de la noche mientras las mujeres admiraban su valentía "y la de los guardias" por atacar al "fiero guerrero de la horda". Se marchó de allí con paso ligero encima del tigre, y cuando llegó a Villadorada, se encontró con cinco humanos muertos y tres Taurens también tumbados en el suelo, inertes. La gente estaba alrededor de ellos, los cocineros con cuchillos, los armeros con martillos, los guardias con espadas y lanzas, los pastores con sus cayados y los herboleros con sus dagas e incluso con viales de fuego alquímico en la mano. Se acercó al sargento y preguntó:

-¿Hay más?-El guerrero, con un visor completo como yelmo, sin dejar ver nada de sus facciones, y una espada ancha en la mano, tintada de sangre, respondió:

-Tres guerreros que escaparon tras dos de mis hombres y tres aldeanas…-Parecía realmente preocupado, aunque Terass le cortó:

-Están bien, yo mismo les salvé matando a esos tres.

-Debían de ser partes de una escaramuza de un grueso más grande…- Terass negó de inmediato, sobre el tigre.

-Los guerreros de la horda atacan y matan, no malgastan el tiempo en reconocer el terreno a no ser que los generales sean grandes tácticos. Además, no tenían pinta de cazadores ni rastreadores, sino de guerreros inexpertos. De hecho, no gasté más de dos flechas en matar a los otros tres.-El sargento asintió y respondió:

-Lo tendremos en cuenta, cazador, pero andaremos alerta de todas formas.-Terass asintió y volvió a cabalgar hacia Ventormenta. Cruzó el valle de los héroes con rapidez, saltando sobre el gentío, mientras los transeúntes lo miraban, asombrados por la magnífica bestia que montaba y el atrevimiento de Terass por estar dando brincos con el tigre por encima de las cabezas de la gente. Sobre los que saltaba, éstos se agachaban, amedrentados por si la bestia les aplastaba. Entró en la plaza de los mercaderes y llevó al sable de la noche a los establos de los grifos, en donde tal vez, persuadiría al maestro de grifos para que lo cuidase mientras él se iba a buscar a los flecheros de Ventormenta y a los reputados arqueros elfos nocturnos del lugar.

Estuvo varias horas preguntando de flechería en flechería, sin obtener resultado alguno.

-¿Has probado a ir a la sala del honor? Te recuerdo que allí están los estrategas y los elfos nocturnos de Ventormenta, tal vez lo sepan ellos.-Le aconsejó uno de los flecheros de la zona apodada "el parque". A Terass le gustó la idea.

-Sí, es posible… ¡Gracias Lail!-Salió de la tienda y se fue directo a la ciudad vieja, en donde se dirigió a la sala del honor. Llegó a la carrera, dispuesto a entrar, pero se topó con dos guardias franqueando la entrada, armados los dos con mandobles, ambos, al ver acercarse, le pararon poniendo las espadas a modo de barrera.

-No puedes pasar, elfo.-Dijo el que parecía más grande.

-¿Por qué? ¡Es urgente!

-Más que los ataques de la horda a Villadorada no. Tendrás que esperar a que se levante la reunión.

-¡Pero para eso pueden pasar días!-Exclamó el joven nocturno con cierto tono de desesperación en la voz.

-Lo sabemos, pero no podemos permitirte pasar.-Terass bufó, mosqueado y se alejó.

"A seguir buscando lo ilocalizable" Pensó para sus adentros, hastiado de tantas dificultades.


	3. Respuestas

Capitulo III

Respuestas

Pasó una semana, los miembros de la élite de la Alianza todavía no habían salido de su reunión, y Terass ya estaba bastante harto de esperar.

No había día en el que no fuese al centro de mando a ver si ya habían salido, pero la respuesta siempre era la misma: "No, elfo"

Hasta que, al séptimo día de reunión, al fin salieron todos. Al verlos salir, fue corriendo a través de las empedradas calles, chocándose con casi toda la gente que se metía en medio. Le daba igual que fuesen soldados o ciudadanos, los apartaba de un empujón y seguía corriendo frenético, ansioso de saber todas las respuestas acerca de aquella flecha.

Siguió la calle toda recta y llegó al lado del centro de mando. Los seis tácticos estaban saliendo del enorme edificio, concretamente el más exterior de todo el complejo, pues por un lado estaba la sede del SI:7 y por otro lado, estaban los cuarteles de los guardias y guerreros. Cada fragmento del edificio estaba separado de los otros mediante una muralla que hacía que éstos apartados formasen unos recintos cuadrados perfectos, de igual tamaño cada uno. Los tácticos estaban saliendo del edificio de la derecha nada más subir los escalones, una imponente estructura de piedra gris rectangular, consistente de dos pisos, medía aproximadamente unos diez metros de alto.

Un draenei de constitución fuerte, hombros anchos, al igual que todo su cuerpo, como viene siendo común en su raza y una musculatura espesa y agrandada por el continuo trabajo físico. En una palabra, corpulento. Tenía la piel azulada como un bloque de hielo y con varios anillos dorados en los tentáculos que le salían de la cara, embutido en una armadura de oro macizo, la cual brillaba al sol como un espejo sucio. La armadura, ajustada a su enorme tamaño, estaba deslustrada en todos los puntos, habiendo borrado el orgulloso escudo de la alianza casi al completo, al igual que estaba cortada en varios bordes, como si llevase años sin llevarla a reparar. Éste charlaba, con el semblante serio y evidente mal humor, con un humano. Éste era bastante más bajo, a la par que menos corpulento, y no llevaba armadura alguna, sino sólo unas sencillas prendas de cuero negro, posiblemente para poder ocultarse mejor, ya que su complexión física dejaba a la vista que era evidente que usaba la ventaja que le proporcionaba su escasa musculatura.

Los siguieron un enano, corpulento pero de escasa altura, con una espesísima barba cubriéndole la parte inferior de la cara y todo el torso hasta la abultada barriga. Podría decirse que literalmente, se le había caído el pelo, pues era completamente calvo. Tenía la piel endurecida y oscurecida a causa de la edad y el estar entre forja y forja a todas horas. Iba, como el propio draenei, con la armadura dorada, pero ésta estaba perfectamente cuidada, como acabada de pulir, al igual que conservaba los símbolos de Forjaz y de la Alianza intactos, heraldo de la maestría en la forja de los enanos.

Éste discutía acaloradamente con una draenei, algo más baja que su congénere, al igual que bastante más esbelta. Su pelo era moreno, como en la mayoría de los de su raza. A diferencia del otro draenei, ella iba apoyándose livianamente en un bastón hecho casi por completo de plata, a excepción de los cristales superiores, los cuales brillaban con una luz azulada que contrastaban con sus ropajes blancos como la nieve de Dun Morogh, bordeados con un hilo de plata que centelleaba a las luces del sol y de su bastón. La draenei siempre hablaba con calma y serenidad, sin dejar de mantener una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Los tentáculos del cuello los tenía llenos de aros y abalorios de variados colores, desde el rojo hasta el dorado, marcando su elevado rango.

El enano estaba claramente rabioso, pues no dejaba de vociferar y de hacer gestos violentos con los brazos, abarcando anchos arcos. Al ver a la siguiente táctica, Terass se acercó a ella, la que parecía ser la experta en armas a distancia; una elfa nocturna, esbelta, tan bella como todas las de su raza. Llevaba el pelo azul suelto, haciendo que éste le cayese por los hombros y hasta la mitad de la espalda. En la cara, concretamente en la parte inferior de los ojos tenía dos tatuajes de una forma abstracta, haciendo que éstos pareciesen dos alas que se extendían hasta sus orejas, de un color anaranjado, pareciendo las alas de un fénix. Iba vestida con ropajes de cuero verde hierba y algunas partes de malla, como lo podían ser el cinturón, los brazales o sus hombreras, aunque estaban bien disimulados con un revestimiento de cuero verdoso. A diferencia de los demás, ella iba a parte, además de que estaba armada con un arco de hueso y una espada larga en el lado izquierdo del cinturón. Este arma era bellísima, consistente en una larga hoja de metal, posiblemente mithril, con los bordes de la hoja brillando con ligera intensidad. Era un brillo amarillento, acorde con la luminosidad que proporcionaban los rayos del sol.

-¡Señora!-Gritó al acercarse a la cazadora. Sus pasos sonaron sobre la piedra blanquecina. La cazadora lo miró con la frialdad típica de los kal'dorei.

-Dime, hermano.-Su voz sonó melodiosa, pero distante, a la par que tranquilizadora.-No tengo suficiente tiempo, así que mejor date prisa y sé concreto y preciso.

-Tranquila, no os ocuparé demasiado tiempo, mi señora.-Contestó el cazador haciendo una leve reverencia mientras las mallas de su recién adquirida armadura tintineaban. Era una armadura simple, pero lo suficientemente dura como para protegerle y a la vez dejarle movilidad. La cazadora frunció el ceño mientras ponía los brazos en jarra. Terass sacó del carcaj la flecha en cuestión.

-Vengo a pediros consejo...-Comenzó. La cazadora asintió a sus palabras y le pidió que continuase. Le fue contando todo lo sucedido en las estepas ardientes, desde que se fue a observar las rocas hasta que los arqueros le salvaron. La kal'dorei, al oír el relato, se quedó con el semblante ausente, hasta que Terass finalizó. Entonces, pronunció:

-Bien... si es así como decís, podéis afirmar que tenéis dos ángeles guardianes, hermano. Pero dudo que queráis saber eso. Bien, os diré todo lo que necesitáis saber. Ésta es una flecha que viene de Terrallende, ninguno de nuestros flecheros tiene la suficiente habilidad como para hacer semejante flecha, y menos impregnarla de esta aura.-Terass se sintió anonadado por la corriente de información, sin embargo, las sombras de las dudas que lo acosaban se iban disipando, a la par que iban apareciendo otras, pero de menor intensidad.-Es una flecha de Bastión de honor, al noroeste del Portal.-Terass asintió con la cabeza con semblante serio.

-De acuerdo. Gracias, mi señora.-Pronunció mientras realizaba otra reverencia y guardaba el proyectil en su carcaj.

-Ahora, si me disculpas, hermano...-Se dio la vuelta y siguió a sus compañeros tácticos hasta los cuarteles de los guerreros, con pasos largos y decididos, dejando a un más animado Terass atrás.

"Entonces... Tengo que ir a Terrallende." Pensó para sí mientras se dirigía a los canales de Ventormenta, una extensa calle con un acueducto lleno de agua, con la prisión en el centro para imposibilitar la huida a los presos que estaban capturados. Dicha calle conectaba todos los distritos, en línea casi recta, a excepción de una curva que se formaba al ir hacia el distrito del parque.

Tenía que entrar en Terrallende... Y sabía quién lo podía ayudar.

"Yoru"


	4. Reencuentros

Capitulo 4

Reencuentro.

Desde que Terass habló con la táctica, ya había pasado una semana. Una larga y lenta semana en busca de su mejor amiga, la bella elfa Yoru, pero ni siquiera preguntando a sus conocidos sabía nada de ella.

Unos le decían que se había ido a Terrallende, otros, que a Cuna del Invierno, territorio vecino a Azshara, al noreste de Kalimdor. Era una enorme llanura invernal, no había un solo día en el que no nevase incesantemente y las temperaturas no bajasen de los cinco grados bajo cero. Decidió viajar a éste, sin embargo, parece que la suerte le sonrió al llegar a Forjaz, pues al viajar hacia allí desde el subtramo de Ventormenta para ir a los Humedales y allí coger un barco hasta la Costa Oscura, se encontró a su amiga nada más salir del pequeño túnel. Desembocaba en la entrada a Forjaz, la legendaria ciudad enana, aunque aquella parte pertenecía a los pequeños gnomos, criaturas pequeñas y curiosas, a la par que increíblemente inteligentes.

Tal y como la recordaba, ese casi año y medio que llevaba sin verla no la había cambiado absolutamente nada, seguía igual de bella. Cabellos albos, piel extremadamente pálida para ser de su raza, estilizada, con los tatuajes habituales en la cara de las elfas nocturnas, en este caso, dos marcas horizontales rojas, casi simulando un zarpazo en cada ojo, no hacía sino, resaltar sus encantos. Como iba siendo costumbre, iba vestida con su armadura de mallas con el tabardo de la hermandad por encima del torso.

Las piezas de la armadura eran de lo más variadas, desde unas férreas hombreras anaranjadas, encantadas con los ojos de la bestia, vigilantes en todo momento, dos enormes ojos en el centro de todo el metal, de iris rojos como los de una bestia ávida de sangre. Por otra banda, las botas y los guantes, hechos de un material que el kal'dorei no pudo identificar, eran resistentes, hechos para soportar golpes y todo tipo de laceraciones, a la par que proporcionaban movilidad gracias a que estaban hechos de mallas en lugar de placas. A la espalda llevaba colgando su lanza, hecha con los materiales más duros y resistentes de Terrallende, encantada con unas piedras que le proporcionaban mayor poder.

La elfa al verlo, exclamó con su voz tranquilizadora y suave:

-¡Terass!-Levantó una mano al verle, contenta. Los gnomos que andaban por la zona se sorprendieron por el repentino levantamiento de voz, pero se tranquilizaron casi al instante, aunque se formó un buen revuelo durante un rato.

-¡Yoru!-La llamó el elfo con su voz grave y serena. Ambos corrieron el uno hacia el otro y se abrazaron. A Terass le dio un brinco el corazón, aquella elfa lo tenía prendado.-¿Qué tal, pequeña?-Preguntó el cazador mientras la soltaba, sonriente. La elfa, también contenta, le contestó:

-Pues aquí me tienes, de una pieza... ¡Cuánto tiempo!-Rió mientras se despegaba de su amigo.

-Ya ves... anduve... ocupado.-Comentó el elfo, recuperando la compostura.

-¿Ocupado con qué?-Preguntó mientras lo miraba. El semblante de Terass seguía siendo el de siempre, con su amarga y solitaria sonrisa. El cazador se limitó a responderle:

-Con... mis... cosas.-La elfa asintió y le respondió.

-Tan callado como siempre, eh... –Terass amplió un poco su sonrisa, pero la desvaneció casi al instante.-Pues yo llevo muchísimo viajando sola.-Contestó, casi apenada.-¡Pero menos mal que te he encontrado! ¡Vamos a la posada, invito yo!-Terass asintió y echó a andar a su lado. Fueron hablando de sus cosas, desde sus viajes hasta todas las adversidades que tuvieron que enfrentarse durante ese tiempo que no se vieron... Menos "aquel" encontronazo con los arqueros.

Las calles de Forjaz no dejaron de impresionar al elfo por mucho tiempo que ya hubiese pasado allí. El techo, casi tan alto como la montaña bajo la que estaba construida, delataba la maestría de los enanos a la hora de escalar. Los edificios, hechos de mármol grisáceo pulido, sin una sola imperfección en su brillante superficie, eran poco más grandes que una casa de un humano normal.

Por el centro de las calles había como una especie de canal en el que al fondo atravesaba un río de magma, posiblemente para proporcionar calor a la ciudad y que así no hubiese tanto frío dentro como fuera, en Dun Morogh.

Llegaron a la posada, "el enano ebrio", nombre nada curioso para el lugar en donde habían ido a parar. En el interior estaban varios enanos riendo y bebiendo, todos presumiendo de sus artes en la herrería y en la lucha, todos vestidos con sus manteles de herrero. Claramente, venían de la Gran Forja, el distrito situado en el centro de todo Forjaz, el corazón de la ciudad, en donde estaba el Gran Yunque.

El interior era pequeño y angosto, evidente construido por un enano para los enanos, aunque una raza de tamaño medio también cabía bien en aquel interior.

Ambos elfos se fueron hacia el rincón, alejados de los parroquianos. Notaron cómo las miradas se posaban sobre ellos, cosa que no los molestó en absoluto, aunque Terass se sintió tenso bajo las miradas críticas que les dirigían y los murmullos que decían algunos, como por ejemplo "Mira, dos orejas picudas..." "Dos patas largas... ¿Qué hacen aquí?" "Maldita sea, siempre están pululando por todos lados estos malditos pieles violáceas..."

Cuando llegaron a su sitio, Terass se sintió muchísimo mejor, pues las miradas y los murmullos parecieron desaparecer.

El tabernero, un enano calvo y con una barba larguísima, de color castaño y con canas, trenzada que le llegaba a las rodillas fue a atenderles y ellos pidieron lo básico; algo de beber y una comida sencilla, pues no querían gastar allí ni mucho tiempo ni dinero.

-Bueno... ¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Terass?-Preguntó la fémina mientras cogía su bebida.

-Venía buscándote...-Contestó mientras cogía su comida y lo que iba a beber, una cerveza enana leve y unos zancos de carnero..

-¿Con motivo de qué?-Preguntó curiosa dándole un trago a su vaso de zumo de melón y a continuación a su estofado de truchas.

-Verás... es algo largo de contar...-La elfa, tras dejarle claro que no había problema, que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, Terass empezó a contarle todo lo sucedido. La hermosa fémina cambió la cara, de estar contenta por el reencuentro, a estar preocupada.

-¿Por qué fuiste a las estepas ardientes?-Preguntó, esta vez con una voz fría.

-Era rastreador. Me... pagaban bien.

-Ah... ¿Y piensas que esos arqueros...?

-No, no tengo ni idea de quiénes son, pero dudo que fuesen a poner su vida en peligro sólo por salvar a un kal'dorei al que ni siquiera conocen.

-¿Tienes alguna pista? Sabes que eran un hombre y una mujer, pero...

-Tengo una flecha... Del Bastión del honor.-Contestó secamente.

-Pero pueden estar en cualquier sitio, Terass...

-Mejor arriesgarse a dejarlo en duda, ¿No?-Preguntó mientras le daba otro mordisco al zanco.

-Supongo...

-De todas maneras... Encontrar a una kal'dorei bajita... es difícil.-Comentó el elfo nocturno.

-Tienes razón.-Coincidió su compañera. A continuación, dio un sorbo a su zumo. Al ver que a Terass se le había acabado la cerveza, propuso:-¿Quieres otra?

-No... Prefiero no arriesgarme, después de lo de Kathleen, a saber cómo voy a acabar...-La elfa lo interrumpió, con curiosidad.

-¿Quién?

-U... una humana.-Reconoció, avergonzado.-Fue aquel día en el que estuvimos en Bahía del Botín Tazz, tú y yo... es... es igual, bebí de más y acabé como acabé.

-Oh, ya veo...-Se rascó la barbilla, pícara.-¿Y qué, estás enamorado de ella?-Lo interrogó divertida.

-Esto... Sí.

-¿Y hay alguna otra mujer?-Quiso saber. A Terass el corazón se le subió a la garganta. ¿Qué iba a decirle a ella? La quería, estaba enamorado de ella, la amaba como a nada en el mundo, pero prefería no decirlo. Optó por mentir descaradamente.

-N... No.-La elfa volvió a rascarse la barbilla y rió levemente.

-¿Entonces por qué no estás con ella?

-Es una humana...

-El amor no conoce límites, amigo.

-Es igual, una vida suya para mí apenas equivale a un año humano...-Continuaron su charla sobre sus sentimientos acerca de Kathleen, a pesar de que fuesen menores que hacia ella, y la elfa, no sabía si para su fortuna o para su desgracia, no lo sabía.

Al menos, eso creía.

Al terminar con su comida, optaron por levantarse y salir de la posada.

Terrallende podía esperar.


	5. Confesiones

Capitulo 5

Confesiones

Salieron de la posada continuando con su amena charla.

-¡Entonces si esa humana se ha quedado prendada de ti hizo bien!-Exclamó la elfa en un momento, a lo que el cazador le respondió:

-Permíteme que lo dude, bonita.-En su tono reinaba el sarcasmo. Siguieron discutiendo e intercambiando opiniones sobre si Kathleen hizo bien al enamorarse de Terass, reinando el sarcasmo y el tono comediante durante toda la discusión, sin alterar ninguno de los dos el tono de voz, ni molestarse por lo que se decían mutuamente.

La charla fue degenerando poco a poco, hasta que llegaron a preguntarse sobre sus amistades y conocidos:

-¿Y tienes algún conocido por aquí?-Preguntó la curiosa cazadora mientras caminaba a su lado. Giraron y se dieron de bruces contra toda una calle llena de viviendas y edificaciones, bastante distintas a las otras. Éstas eran más grandes y tenían formas algo más "variadas", pues, aunque seguían siendo cuadradas, los techos de las casas iban deformándose hasta formar círculos, rectangulos... Parecían las diferentes torres de un castillo.

-Sí, tenía un amigo enano... Dudo que siga por aquí, sinceramente, era un buscabullas, allá a donde iba, tenía que partirle los morros a alguien por lo que fuese.

-Vaya elemento ¿no?

-Sí, pero mira, es un aliado valioso.-Contestó mientras miraba las edificaciones con evidente fascinación.-Hablando del rey de Forjaz... Aquí está su casa.-Señaló la casa de su izquierda, algo más alta que las otras, con el mismo brillo reluciente y grisáceo del mármol, sin imperfección alguna en su superficie y acabada en un techo redondo como una torre del homenaje de cualquier castillo de los humanos.

-¿Quieres hacerle una visita?-Preguntó su amiga parándose en seco.

-Sí, quiero verle, hace mucho que no hablamos... ¿Tienes donde dormir?-Preguntó mientras se dirigía a la casa, la cual tenía la puerta abierta y las linternas de dentro desprendían la luz amarillenta que las caracterizaba.

-Eh... No, ¿por qué?-Preguntó la avezada cazadora. Terass le respondió, mientras entraba por el marco de la puerta:

-Por que a lo mejor nos puede dejar una cama, ya es tarde.

-Ah, vale...

-Espera aquí.-Dijo mientras entraba. Al cabo de un rato, salió.-Parece que no está. Bueno, si aparece ya le explicaré la situación. Entra.-Yoru asintió mientras entraba.

La elfa se esperó que la casa estuviese patas arriba, sin embargo, estaba casi completamente ordenada, a excepción del mostrador de armadura, que estaba tirado, posiblemente por las prisas.

-¿No se enfadará?-Preguntó mientras miraba la habitación. Era una estancia cuadrada, compuesta de dos pisos. La única cama disponible estaba en el piso de abajo, casi dando a la entrada. Estaba sencillamente amueblada, apenas lo justo y necesario para colgar armas y armaduras, a parte de una cómoda y unas estanterías para unos escasos libros antiguos con la tapa desgarrada.

-No, como ya me dijo en reiteradas ocasiones, su casa es mi casa.-Yoru asintió, pensativa mientras subía las escaleras, situadas a unos cinco metros de la entrada. Terass la siguió, pensativo. Bastante más de lo normal.

Pensaba que ya tenía los sentimientos acerca de ella completamente controlados, sin embargo, podía comprobar que no. Y el tema de Kathleen había dado mucho de qué hablar... Tal vez demasiado.

La elfa salió al balcón de la casa, una estructura rectangular de un metro de ancho y otros cinco de largo, esculpido en el mismo material que el resto de la edificación y se apoyó en la barandilla, disfrutando de las estructuras que los enanos habían construido en su momento, posiblemente décadas atrás ya.

-¿Cómo se las ingeniarán los enanos para construir estas enormidades?

-No lo sé...-Dijo el elfo con frialdad, como siempre que estaba pensando en algo que le preocupaba.

-¿Terass?-Preguntó la elfa al ver el tono de su compañero.

-Dime...-Contestó éste, sin atenderle demasiado.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No...

-No me irás a decir que es por la humana esa...

-¿Estuviste enamorada alguna vez?-Preguntó a modo de respuesta. La kal'dorei enrojeció repentinamente y asintió.-Entonces ya sabes lo difícil que es olvidar...

-Es verdad... –La cazadora sonrió irónica para sí.- No hay día en que él no pase por mi mente, pero... no puedo.-Al escuchar eso, Terass sintió cómo el pecho le dolía, como si su corazón acabase de estallar. ¿Estaba enamorada de otro? Entonces estaba perdido, ya podría renunciar a toda posibilidad con ella, cosa que, a parte de frustrarle, le causaba un dolor inmenso. "¿¡Pero yo en qué cojones estoy pensando!?" Gritó para sus adentros, furiosísimo consigo mismo. No debía de ser tan débil como para aquello... Enamorarse y desilusionarse... "Bah..." Pensó con desprecio dirigido a él hacia sí mismo.

-Pero no me hace ni caso...-La elfa siguió hablando, poniéndose cada vez más roja. A Terass pareció verle una chispa de esperanza para él en sus palabras, sin embargo, supo que no tenía ni una oportunidad. Decidió dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, pero mejor que supiese controlarlos, o acabaría haciendo el ridículo.

Se aclaró la garganta de manera silenciosa para que no le fallase la voz y se dirigió directo hacia ella.

-Pues... ese... es... tonto.-Hablaba entrecortadamente, como buscando las palabras.

-¿Perdona?-Preguntó la elfa mientras lo miraba con incredulidad. Terass se apoyó en la barandilla y habló con dureza.

-Sí, ese tipo es un completo imbécil. ¿No hacerte caso a ti? Venga ya... Eres... preciosa, incluso para ser de nuestra raza, dulce, aguerrida, sabes cómo comportarte en todas las situaciones... Hay que ser muy memo como para no hacerte caso.-La elfa enrojeció del todo, hasta que no pudo más y su voz salió un poco entrecortada, alterada y sin el tono tranquilizador que la caracterizaba.

-G... Gra... gracias... Eres... Muy amable.-Juntó los dedos índices y bajó la mirada, enrojecida.

-¿Amable por decir la verdad?-Preguntó mientras giraba la cabeza y la miraba de reojo. La elfa se quedó mirándolo unos instantes y volvió a apoyarse en la barandilla.

Ya bastaba de confesiones.

"Ya he dicho demasiado..." Se lamentó el elfo, pensando para sí que era patético y débil por estar enamorado de aquella manera. Sus ojos dorados como el oro centellearon por la rabia que sentía en aquellos instantes.


	6. Despedidas

Capitulo 6

Despedidas

Después de que Yoru se fuese a dormir, Terass se quedó en el balcón, todavía reflexionando sobre ella.

¿Qué sería él para ella? ¿Un hermano? ¿Un amigo? ¿Un mero conocido? ¿O sería de quién ella estaba prendada?

"¿Pero yo qué diablos digo?" Se preguntó para sí con rabia mientras se daba una bofetada con la mano derecha. Por culpa del severo afilado de las escamas del guantelete, se hizo un corte en la mejilla abofeteada, que aunque leve, doloroso.

Soltó una maldición para sí mismo al ver que la sangre se había derramado sobre las escamas de los guantes, al mismo tiempo que notaba el punzante dolor en la mejilla, mientras el líquido cálido le recorría su mejilla en pequeños regueros hasta la barba.

Se sintió como un verdadero imbécil al ver su reacción… Poco más madura que la de un crío de cinco años.

Siguió pensando durante un buen rato, hasta que decidió meterse dentro de la casa por la pequeña puerta como podía.

En ocasiones, detestaba ser alto. Volvió a erguirse y se golpeó la cabeza contra el techo, dada la escasa altura de éste y la estatura desmesuradamente alta del elfo.

-¡Me cachis en…!-Exclamó por lo bajo para no despertar a Yoru mientras se erguía, con más cuidado en esta ocasión. Sacó de uno de sus múltiples saquillos del cinturón un paño de lino blanco, de los que acostumbraba a usar para la fabricación de vendas. Tomó una jarra de agua llena, hecha con cerámica vulgar y anaranjada. Vertió un poco del contenido sobre el paño para aplicárselo sobre la herida y así limpiársela.

El paño se tiñó de un color rojo carmesí al entrar en contacto con la sangre del kal'dorei, a la vez que éste ya notaba el dolor incrementar a causa del roce con la tela. Reprimió un gruñido, pues no quería despertar a la elfa.

Tras realizarse la burda y basta cura, bajó las amplias escaleras y, a medida que descendía, iba poniendo la cabeza más alta poco a poco, ya que el techo le quedaba más o menos a dos metros sobre su cabeza, cosa que agradecía, porque le estaba doliendo el cuello a horrores.

Vio a Yoru dentro de la cama, encogida sobre sí, tapándose como podía con las minúsculas mantas, con las hombreras y la lanza a un lado. Terass se quitó la capa, una amplia tira de tela, encantada para conservar bien el calor y proporcionarle energía durante las batallas, de un color verde como la hierba de Ashenvale, bordeada por un hilo de plata reluciente.

Se la echó por encima a su amada elfa con inmenso cariño.

Aunque en sueños, ella cogió la capa agradecida. Aquello alegró al joven kal'dorei, quien se sentó al lado de ella tras coger un taburete situado a la derecha de la cama.

Por mucho que ella insistió para que durmiese, Terass no lo hizo, prefería velar por el sueño de ella. Estuvo despierto buena parte de la noche, pero al cabo de tres horas de velada, el sueño empezó a apoderarse de él poco a poco y el cansancio lo iba debilitando, haciendo mella en su atención.

Repentinamente, escuchó a Yoru sollozar en sueños:

-No te vayas…-Su tono de voz denotaba profunda tristeza. Terass repentinamente pensó que se lo decía a él, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que sólo hablaba en sueños.

-No, por favor…-Volvió a suplicar abrazándose a la almohada.-No te vayas…-Empezó a llorar con más intensidad. A Terass se le rompió el corazón al verla así, empezando a notar un destripante dolor en la zona del pecho, a la par que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Ella empezó a llorar con más intensidad.

Terass no pudo reprimirse más y la despertó:

-¡Yoru! ¡Yoru!-La cogió por los hombros y la zarandeó hasta que, medio adormilada, abrió los ojos todavía con alguna que otra lagrimilla brotando.

-¿Te… Terass?-Preguntó la kal'dorei mientras se erguía, adormilada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí... Sí...-Terass Se quitó uno de los guanteletes y le pasó la mano por la suave piel, haciendo que los dedos se le mojasen en las pequeñas lágrimas y se las enseñó.

-Que yo sepa si no te pasase algo, no estarías llorando.-En su voz se notaba evidente preocupación. Yoru se quedó muda, casi como no queriendo decir lo que le pasaba, pero Terass no sabía si realmente le pasaba algo o no. Terminó por abrazarla, muerto de preocupación.

Aquello la pilló por sorpresa, y se quedó paralizada, pero al cabo de unos segundos, también lo abrazó levemente.

-Si te pasa cualquier cosa... la que sea... Por favor, dímelo.-Pidió el kal'dorei con ternura mientras la mantenía abrazada. Ella asintió con la cabeza y Terass la soltó, al igual que ella.

-Tenlo por seguro.-Sonrió y enjuagó las lágrimas mientras se levantaba de la minúscula cama y se colocaba las hombreras.

-Deberías de descansar.

-Estoy... bien.-Mintió mientras se mantenía firme al erguirse.

-Oh, venga... No mientas, que parece que tengas un cartelito en letras grandes diciendo "estoy mintiendo"-Rió mientras terminaba de atarse las hombreras.-Venga, duerme, por favor.-Pidió con voz inocente mientras ponía una falsa cara de niña buena. Terass bufó y entrecerró los ojos mientras la miraba. No se daba resistido a las caras que ella solía poner.

-De acuerdo...-Se descolgó las hombreras y las tiró a un lado mientras se tumbaba de lado y ni se molestaba en cubrirse.

Tardó relativamente poco en dormirse, pero, a parte de dormir poco, durmió mal. Empezó a soñar con formas distorsionadas, apenas unos rayos coloridos que fueron cobrando forma poco a poco hasta que tomaron las formas de una torre enorme, en medio de una especie de fuerte medio destruido, con varios soldados corriendo de un lado para otro, yendo a hacer sus quehaceres. No oía nada, sólo era un espectador. Al cabo de unos segundos, vio una silueta de un kal'dorei en una de las ventanas más altas.

Se volvió a distorsionar la imagen. Ésta vez, apareció en una especie de camino, de tierra rojiza, devastada, con pequeños regueros de magma verde a sus pies, mientras varios orcos lo rodeaban. Iban a torso desnudo, con meros pantalones de cuero ennegrecido y rasgado como única prenda, la piel la tenían surcada de cicatrices y quemaduras. Eran unos orcos extremadamente grandes, en lugar de armas, por manos tenían hachas y espadas, casi todas oxidadas o llenas de sangre. Eran armas forjadas en acero normal y corriente, pero con unos diseños hechos expresamente para destripar a todo aquel contra el que peleasen. La piel de los orcos era roja, de un color rojo como la sangre. Sus ojos, dos cuencas vacías, inyectadas en sangre, reflejaban sadismo y ansias por matarlo. De la espalda de los orcos salían varias espinas del tamaño del brazo del kal'dorei, tanto de largo como de ancho. Desconocía a aquellos orcos, y eso le preocupaba de sobremanera.

Para su sorpresa, se movió con muchísima más rapidez que de costumbre, arremetiendo contra el orco más cercano a él con un claymore de hierro vil, de un color verdoso. La hoja al chocar contra el cuello del orco se tiñó de sangre. Hizo un poco más de fuerza y la cabeza salió disparada varios metros hacia arriba, salpicándolo todo de sangre, incluido a él mismo.

Inmediatamente, se despertó, como flotando... Pero con un agudo dolor en la nuca. Se había caído de la cama por el lado derecho.

-Me cago en...-Masculló mientras se levantaba y se frotaba la nuca, dolorida por el impacto.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó la cazadora acercándose a él para tenderle la mano y ayudarle a levantarse.

-Sí, no te preocupes... Sólo me caí de la cama.

-De acuerdo.-Agarró su mano y se levantó con facilidad. Se agachó y empezó a ponerse las hombreras con rapidez.-De todas maneras, ¿Es normal que gruñas como un lobo mientras duermes?

-No se, como no le preguntes a Ysisnir...-Respondió el cazador

-Entonces tendré que acostumbrarme.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Terass confundido. ¿Acostumbrarse? ¿Acostumbrarse a qué?

-Voy a viajar contigo.-Respondió la cazadora con sencillez. A Terass la noticia le alegró muchísimo, tanto, que sonrió de oreja a oreja, sin dejarle pensar en nada más.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.-Terass sonrió aún más y asintió.-Es... una buena... no... buenísima noticia.

-¿Tanto te alegras?-Preguntó la cazadora, contenta por la reacción de su amigo.

-¡Pues claro que me alegro!-Exclamó con alegría mientras se colgaba las espadas al cinturón. Continuaron hablando durante una hora o más, hasta que llegaron a las puertas de Forjaz, un portón enorme tallado en piedra y hierro, con el antiguo rey enano Muradin, asesinado por el príncipe Arthas al apoderarse de la espada maldita Frostmoure en un intento desesperado por librar a su nación de una plaga incurable. Salieron al exterior helado, lleno de nieve.

-¿Quieres algo para taparte?-Preguntó el elfo a Yoru mientras miraba al frente.

-No, deja, estoy bien...-Respondió con tranquilidad. El exterior era una inmensa llanura helada, estaban en lo alto de una de las múltiples montañas que rodeaban el valle de Dun Morogh, con varios enanos yendo y viniendo cargados de cachivaches para sus aparatos de guerra, mientras los centinelas, armados con trabucos, todos vestidos con el mismo uniforme; un peto de cuero verde acompañado de una capucha, junto a unos pantalones de malla recubiertos por una tela blanca, caminaban de arriba abajo por la cuesta que conducía hacia los llanos.

Ambos elfos se encaminaron hacia un camino alternativo que había subiendo la montaña, avanzaron unos veinte metros de un camino angosto y estrecho, hecho por y para enanos, que bordeaba la montaña. Acabaron en un barranco desde el que se podía ver absolutamente todo a varios kilómetros a la redonda, dejándose ver un paisaje nevado maravilloso, lleno de bosques de pinos, llanuras inmensas de nieve y lagos helados. Se sentaron al borde del precipicio mientras miraban el paisaje, maravillados por lo que las llanuras enanas les habían obsequiado.

-Es precioso...-Murmuró Yoru mientras se encogía sobre sí misma.

-Sí...-Dijo el elfo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Después de irnos de aquí... A dónde quieres ir?-Preguntó la elfa mirando a su compañero de reojo.

-No lo sé, pero supongo que me iré a entrenar a donde pueda...-Respondió Terass con cierta amargura.-Tal vez a Cuna del Invierno...-Una ráfaga de viento helado le azotó la cara y levantó los mechones de pelo azul aguamarina. Estuvieron mirando el paisaje en silencio con los ojos brillándoles por la hermosura que tenían ante sus ojos. Finalmente, Terass se levantó y se limpió la parte trasera de las grebas de nieve, a la par que Yoru hacía lo mismo. Finalmente, dijo:

-Supongo que iré a Cuna del Invierno.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí.

-Lástima...

-¿Por?-Preguntó el cazador, alarmado por la posible respuesta de ella.

-Por que tengo que atender unos asuntos antes...-Respondió con tristeza, cambiando el tono de voz a uno un poco más frío. Terass se quedó mirándola con amargura y finalmente, suspiró.

-Por si no nos vemos...-La abrazó con suavidad, esperando que ella reaccionase de la misma manera. No sólo hizo lo que esperaba, sino que se colgó de su cuello con fuerza y no lo soltó, abrazándolo casi con desesperación. Aquello dejó a Terass completamente sorprendido. Al cabo de unos segundos de abrazo, la elfa le susurró en su alargada oreja:

-Prométeme... Que nos volveremos a ver...-La voz le temblaba.-Quiero verte de nuevo de una pieza... Por f...-Se vio interrumpida por la contestación del elfo, quien la abrazó con más fuerza.

-No hace falta que te lo prometa... Ya sabes que por volver a verte haría lo que fuese.-La elfa asintió y no se descolgó del cuello del cazador hasta pasados unos minutos. Entonces, él también la soltó.

-Nos veremos en Cuna de Invierno en una semana entonces...-Acordó el elfo tras hacer cuentas con su amiga acerca del tiempo que les llevaría el viaje y los asuntos de ella.

Tras la amarga pero cariñosa despedida, Terass montó sobre su sable de la noche Ysisnir y marchó en dirección a los humedales, con el corazón ardiendo en deseos de volver a ver a Yoru, ver su bello rostro de nuevo, oír su cálida y tranquilizadora voz, sentir la amable mirada de la elfa sobre él, volver a ver sus ojos plateados, acariciar su suavísima piel...

Volver a sentir su cálido abrazo otra vez.


End file.
